Need for Speed: Titans
by scorpionking17
Summary: When a the Street racing king goes to his hometown Jump City he meets the titans he falls for one of the titans Raven. Does Raven have feelings for the racer. If she does will a roval from Ryans past uses it to his adventage to get his title and car back.
1. Chapter 1

Need for Speed: Titans

Hey, scorpionking17 here and im going to do a Teen Titans and Need for Speed Prostreet crossover. This will be about when Ryan Cooper (now the Street Racing King) goes to Jump City where he meets the Teen Titans and they find out that he has powers and he is the Street Racing King, but one of the Titans have a feelingfor Ryan. Will Ryans old rival uses that to his advantage.

Disclamer: Teen Titans is owned by Waner Brothers and DC comics

Need for Speed Prostreet is owned by Electronic Arts (EA games)

Cars and parts belong to their manufactures.

Chapter 1: Need to Feed

Its been two years since Ryan Cooper has been crowned the Street Racer King and now he heads home to his hometown, Jump City. Ryan now driving in his Mitsabishi Evolution X he won from Ryo Watenabi. now on the highway heading home. It was noon and he was hungry. "man, I havent eatin in like forever. I need something to eat." Ryan activates his GPS and located a pizza place 2 miles from here. "What a relief."

At the pizza place 6 teenage heros are sitting down and deciding what to order. The six heros are none other than the Teen Titans. Robin, Rave, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Terra ( Terra regain her memory and now she is a permenant member of the Teen Titans and she is dating Beastboy). The titans are trying to decide what to eat. Cyborg and Beastboy are having an argument on what to eat.

"Veggie" beastboy said

"Meat" cyborg said

VEGGIE!

MEAT!

VEGGIE!

MEAT!

But they were interupted when a car engine roar in the parking lot. The titans saw the Mitsabishi parked right next to the T-Car. The titans were curious about who was in the car. "Dude who is driving that awesome car" beast boy said. "Its okey, but my car is better." said Cyborg "I wonder who is driving that car." said Robin The car door opens and the titans can hear the song "Six Days" (I dont own that song).

-at the starting of the week-

-at summit talks you'll hear them speak-

-its only Monday-

-negotiation breaking down-

-see those leaders start to frown-

-its sword and gun day-

-tommorow never comes until its to late-

-you could be sitting taking lunch-

-the news will hit you like a punch-

-its only Tuesday-

-what time is it-

-you thought we never go to war-

-after all the things we saw-

-its April Fool Day-

-what time is it-

-tommorow never comes utill its to late- (2x)

He turns off his car and and takes off his helmet. He has brown hair, blue eyes, and he is a little muscular. He is 17 years and he is wereing a green button shirt and black pants The front says drift club and on the back it has a skull with crossbones. He sits at the table next to the titans.

"Hey you" cyborg said. "Me" said Ryan. "Yeah you" said Cy. 'What do want" said Ryan. Where did you get that car, said cyborg. Let me answer the questions, said Starfire. Whats your name, how did you get here, what is your favorite color, and do you wish to be my friend, said Starfire fast. Well Ryan Cooper, my Mitabishi Evo, black, and yeah ill be your friend, said Ryan. Glorious, said Starfire hugging him hard. GAH cant breath, said Ryan. Oh sorry friend Ryan, said starfire. Its okey, said ryan.

So what are your names, said Ryan. Im Robin, this is Starfire, over there is Beast Boy and Terra, overr there at his car is Cyborg, and over thair is Raven. Ryan was very attracted to Raven. _ Man she looks so beautiful. _

Well that was a very good chapter Read and Review and go check out Debra101 stories she is my friend from school.

GOODBYE


	2. Questions, secrets, and cars part 1

Need for Speed: Titans

Hey, scorpionking17 here and today im going to make chapter 2. Here are the pairings.

Robin/Starfire

Cyborg/?

Beast Boy/Terra

Raven/Ryan Cooper

Chapter 2 : Questions, Secrets, and Cars part 1

We want to ask you some questions, said Robin. Ok, said Ryan. First where did you get that car, said Robin. Okey, I won it because im the showdown king, said Ryan. So your an expert driver, said Cyborg. Yes, and I got more then one car. What do you mean by more than one car, said Robin. Follow me, said Ryan.

The Titans were going to the T-car when Robin told Raven someting. Raven I think you should ride with Ryan. Ryan was yelling yes in his mind. Why Robin, said Raven. Beacause we have to make sure he is not a foe or a threat, said Robin. Ok, said Raven. Raven got into the car with Ryan and they exit the parking lot and sped off to the place. So do you want to talk, said Ryan. Acually yes, where did you get those cars from.

Well its easy if I tell you from the beginning.

2 years ago

16 year old Ryan Cooper in his Nissan 240SX was getting to the starting line. The anouncer started to talk.

anouncer- All right lets make some noise, well I have to say, Ryan Cooper has shown a lot of skill out their folks and hear it is the final round come lets here it for my friend Ryan Cooper.

As the race beings Ryan Cooper has jumped strait into first place going around corners and drafting other cars. As he reached the final lap he was passed by a Toyota Corolla. Ryan hit the Nirtous and passed just as he croosed the finish line.

Well, that answers the question on how I started racing, said Ryan. Ok well, how did you get this car, said Raven. Well I won it from Ryo, but it wasn't easy. Let me tell you what happen.

Flashback

Desert in Nevada

Announcer- This is it folks this is it. This is the be all or end all, maybe even the biggest race you seen all year. Ryan Cooper is going up againts Ryo Watenabi in Nevada. Now these guys have been winning races all year, and they both won a ton of races legal, illeagal what ever. Well this is the one you been whating for folks, so put your hands together, Ryan Cooper has come up from the streets and beatin the best.

Then a car driving backwards and then doing a 180 it was him, Ryo Watenabi

Announcer- The showdown kings lookin to get it going. Now look at that car, now thats putting money where your mouth is.

The race now begins for the drivers are getting to their starting positions.

Announcer- Now, who will be the new showdown king, now lets here it for these guys.

3

2

1

GO!

As the race begins Ryan Cooper jumps in to first place and shoots pass Ryo like a lightning bolt.

Ryan goes around sharps turns at speeds up to 280mph. (thats crazy).

Now for the home streach Ryan speed off with now Ryo in sight.

Ryan crosses the finish line in 3 minutes and broke the track record.

Ok so you wanted to know what car I used, I used a Pagani Zonda. Ok so I wanted to finish Ryans flasback, but thats another chapter.

GOODBYE


End file.
